


Cake Batter

by doctor_hemlock



Series: Death Note [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance, Reader Insert, Slow Romance, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_hemlock/pseuds/doctor_hemlock
Summary: Yet another generic oneshot involving L, a reader who knows her way around a kitchen, and the general concern about his health.





	Cake Batter

She hummed to herself as she cracked eggs into the bowl, taking the electric mixer in hand and cranking it to medium power. Soon enough she was dumping chocolate batter into heart-shaped cake pans, pushing them into the preheated oven. Turning the music up a bit louder, she bounced around the messy kitchen in blue and white striped shorts and a baggy green university sweatshirt. (H/C) hair flopped at the base of her neck, tied loosely back as she rolled her sleeves up to begin cleaning.  
Turning her back for a few seconds to scrub a few dishes, she heard a clatter of silverware. Quickly she leapt around, holding a wet plate in front of her stomach as if to shield herself from whatever was causing the noise. To her surprise, it was Ryuzaki crouching on the counter, clutching the bowl she’d used to mix the cake batter in. One finger was hanging from his mouth, covered in leftover mix.  
“R-Ryuzaki! Don’t eat the raw batter, there’s eggs in it. You could get sick!”  
He stared at her dumbly, as if challenging her. Rather than back down, she puffed her chest out a bit indignantly, stomping over to him in sock-covered feet. Yanking the bowl from his hands, she sent him a glare that quickly melted at his big, tired eyes watching her sadly. His pale finger still remained in his mouth, sucking as he pouted with his eyes.  
(Y/N) sighed, feeling her cheeks flare.  
“I don’ get shick from raw eggsh,” he attempted, voice heavily slurred. The (C/H) girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand at his attempt to argue.  
“The cake will be done in no time, and you can have the whole thing. We just don’t need our lead detective getting sick on us because cake batter is even better than cake itself.”  
“Don’ you shay tha’.” He attempted thickly.  
Again she laughed, taking the bowl to the sink and rinsing it before allowing it to soak briefly.  
Ryuzaki grumbled at her, removing his finger at last. “That was a perfectly good waste of cake batter, regardless of its health hazards.” And with that, he climbed from the counter, walking to the doorway. Turning back to her, he scratched the back of his calf with his foot nervously, reaching to tousle his already messy hair. “Thank you, (Y/N), for making cake. I appreciate your efforts.”  
With that, he walked out of the room, supposedly back to his seat to await the cake’s arrival.

The next time she found herself in the kitchen, she was making cookies. Making food from scratch, particularly desserts, seemed to be one of her specialties, one Ryuzaki deeply appreciated. He repeatedly requested she make some sort of confectionery treat for him, saying she somehow “made it better” than many others he’d had.  
Rolling the dough into small balls, she sung along to the music playing in the background happily. After laying out three dozen soon-to-be cookies, she pushed two of the trays into the oven. Placing the third one in the refrigerator to await baking, she began to clean the countertops and dishes she’d managed to ruin in the pursuit of chocolate chip treats.  
As she took the mixing bowl in hand, she noticed a bit of dough remained in the bottom. Without thinking, she popped a bit of it into her mouth, humming contentedly. Cookie dough was, as always, infinitely better than the finished cookie itself. Another chunk of the stuff was scooped into her mouth, and she smiled. Until she heard someone’s throat clear in a clearly exaggerated manner, and she froze instantly, immediately wishing she was one of the cookies in the oven.  
“Tsk, tsk, (Y/N). You’re not supposed to eat the dough, there’s raw eggs in it. _You could get sick_.” Ryuzaki’s voice was heavy with sarcasm, the beginnings of a smirk playing on his slender face.  
She was sure her face was hot enough to bake anything at this point. Round cheeks puffed out in embarrassment, a pout slowly forming as she avoided his gaze. If she hadn’t, she would’ve seen the spark of something more behind his usual neutral facade. The detective walked over to her, still taller than her despite his constant slouch. He stopped next to her, closer than he normally would have, had it been anyone else. But changes which had developed recently brought them to this, lingering glances and almost touches.  
Peering over into the bowl she clutched, he dipped his own finger into it, a clump of sugar, butter, and chocolate clinging to his slender finger, and popped it into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he poked his cheek, eyes looking to the ceiling as he pondered the sweet. Finally he swallowed, and she suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. Exhaling deeply, the burning in her chest slowly dissipated, leaving her heart to race even faster as she awaited his response.  
“Your homemade sweets are a delicacy, and I am truly in awe that I am the one who gets to eat them. Perfect as always.”  
Reaching in for another bite, he eased his face towards hers, a tiny but genuine smile stretching across his thin lips.  
“As to be expected from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eat cookie dough, fuk the police.


End file.
